powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 34: Spotlight, Moonlight
Spotlight, Moonlight is the thirty-fourth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the seventy-eighth episode of The Destiny Wars. Summary The Rangers realize whats going on, but are too late, as Narcis begins to go through with his plan. Planet Ether begins to terraform... Featured Planet: Planet Ether Plot The Brain Shard lights up, sparking, sparking, sparking. Cosmos is no more, as Narcis incinerated his body, leaving only the Brain Shard. Narcis teleports to his temple with the Brain Shard in hand. But the message got through. And it reached its targets. Planetor, and Urond... Planetor hears it in his head. "Planetor! It's terrifying! The Ethereals are going to destroy the universe! Please help!" "It is as I feared. The Son Of Ether is making his grand appearance. I destroyed Ether years ago, I should have destoyed that Narcis as well. Zaro Shi! I summon you!" At once Zaro Shi appears. "Lord Planetor! What have you called me over for?" "Cosmos of Terra has fallen. In his wake, only the Brain Shard remains. His killer, Narcis, Lord Of The Ethereals, plans to carry out his father plans and destroy this universe. Zaro Shi, I need you to find him, and put a stop to it. Once you do, I will consume the Planet, and put and end to the Etherals forever." "Your wish is my order, Planetor. I will not fail you!" Zaro Shi zooms into Overspace, to reach Ether. He sees the King Of Judgement, and the King taunts him, saying "You worthless soldier. No one can stop the power of Narcis now!" Shi hears this and shrugs it off. Rocky fins Malia again. This time they are alone. "Malia. Please. You know Narcis' actions are horrible! What if he comes for Earth next? We can't let him do it!" Malia finally speaks her mind "I, I, I know what he wants." Rocky's eyebrow raises. Malia speaks. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. All he cares about is his glory. He plans to use your power to trigger a planetary event. He'll force everyone to be extinguished, and transfer their power to the Planet. From then, he'll combine with it, and take all their power, and destroy the Universe." "What..." Rocky says as he's shocked Meanwhile, Narcis returns. He holds the Brain Shard in hand. Rocky instantly knows what this means. "The Brain Shard! What did you do to Cosmos?!" He finds this annoying and starts to get a little antsy. "Your 'friend' Cosmos attacked me! I had to destroy him!" Malia stands to Narcis. "But did you have to? Did you? You have nearly infinite power!" Narcis starts to boil over "Malia please." Rocky is glum and sits at his chair. "This is not how it was supposed to happen. You've separated me from my friends, and things are simply not right here." Narcis realizes that Lila was right. Rocky was right to be suspicious "Okay Rocky. It's time you know. As Ethereals, Father Ether knew we couldn't be confined to the Planet alone. He knew that we needed to expand. And only till we reach the ends of the Universe, can we be satisfied." "Genocide" Malia and Rocky say. "No, not genocide. Only what is right for us!" Mirra and the others wake up in Jail Cells because of the sounds of chain cutters. Zader looks out and sees the others and barks at them to alert them. Comet worries about Sapling and Enon, but they are fine. They hold Chain cutters in their hand. "We're busting you out. Sapling convinced me to save you guys. From Narcis." He breaks the 4 out. Rose tries to call Cosmos, but she detects nothing but the empty Brain Shard. "Oh no! Cosmos is..." "Gone..." Mirra finishes. "We've lost" But as she says this, Zader notices a streaking silver light. "Guys look! I think its Zaro Shi!" "Planetor is coming..." Comet whispers. Enon hears this and realizes the true depth of Narcis' plans. One way or another, The Ether Enon knows will be destroyed. Whether by way of Narcis, or by way of Planetor, Ether is gone. Enon sits and stares outside the jail. As the rangers escape, Sapling and Comet notice Enon just standing there. They ask what's wrong and he says it. "I don't want to die, or be absorbed into the planet, or my friends, or anyone else! But I can't stop it! It's too late" "Look kid, you've got a life ahead of you. Let's go!" Comet drags him out to the terrace. Mirra calls for the Star Chaser and the rangers enter it. "Cmon! We need to escape! We can't defeat Narcis right now!" She thinks to herself "I just hope Cosmos' word got out to Planetor!" Urond and the Chasers however, begin to fued. The rebeliion, lead by Headcannon, starts to boil. "Urond is soft! He's too busy worrying about that boy 'Rocky!' I say we rebel!" As a result, Headcannon leads a mutiny, resulting in the deaths of all the Chasers who defend Urond. Elsewhere, Zaro Shi speeds and enters Planet Ether. He speeds and speeds, as he grows in the Cosmic Core power. Narcis senses this power coming, and turns to the window. He commands Rocky and Malia to hide. They question him before he barks out "STAND DOWN!" Just then, a giant "BOOOM!!" The entire palace is destroyed, revealing a chute to the center of Planet Ether. Malia and Rocky fall down but Rocky morphs and catches his sister in law. "JUNIOR! MY JUNIOR!" Malia starts to panic, that her son is nowhere to be found. "NOOO! WHERE IS HE! ROCKY!" Malia begins to plead and tug at him "Shh, don't panic. Shh! I'll find him." He activates his Quasar Chase form and begins to look for Junior, as the inside of Ether begins to gain sentience. Debris flies alover, Rocky navigates his way through. He sees the crying infant and is able to reach out and save him, just before his jet boots run out of gas. He runs with Junior in hand to Malia, eventually saving the two as he jumps out of the chute down to the core. He pants and looks up to see Zaro Shi fighting Narcis. "Shi! But he's not here to warn. So then that means." "Planetor..." Malia says "And if Planetor is coming, then Narcis really does threaten the universe!" Rocky finally realizes the true evil that Narcis represents. His brother plans to destroy the universe, for his own purposes. Shi gives Narcis more of a fight, due to the Cosmic Core, but Narcis blasts him away with the Brain Shard. He then uses its power to collapse Shi's mind. "GRAAAAHHHH" Shi screams in agony. "YES! FALL! FALLL!!!!" Narcis yells. Shi falls over in defeat, succumbing to The Brain Shard. "Planetor spawn. You and your Creator will soon know. You will pay for what you did to my father. What you did to me." The rangers fly by in the Star Saber across the atmosphere of the planet, planning their next move. "So here's what we're gonna do. If Rocky's MIA, then we gotta figure out how to speed up Planetor's arrival. If we can't do that, then we have to draw out The King Of Judgement, and get him to fight the Ethereals for us. If that fails, then we deal with Narcis head on." Mirra says "And hope for the best" Enon responds. Rocky makes his way back to the face of the Planet. The Citizens pay no attention to what is happening. But The King is. He sends his forces to Ether to gather the rangers. Mirra summons the Quasar Chasers as each ranger takes command. Sapling goes into the Orange Chaser, while Enon goes into the Red Chaser. They fight off and destroy the King's ships, but some make it through and attack them and the Ethereals. Rocky is able to climb up and fight off Narcis's guards. He races to face his brother for what he hopes is a one time thing. Narcis sees this and jumps down the chute, and to the center of the planet. "Darn it, Narcis!" Rocky jumps in. Malia and Junior make their escape off the planet, knowing what follows. Rocky reaches the center. There he sees them gathered. The family of Narcis. Lila, Joto, Trak, and Sirai. Rocky instantly goes in guns blazing shooting at each of them, knocking them over, and out. He guns for Narcis, but he freezes him in Space. "It's Time, Son" Sirai says. "Rocky. You will not join us, so it pains me to do this." At once, a blue eel arrives, and phases through Rocky's body, sapping his Ethereal powers. "Brother. It is time" Narcis raises his hand. At once, all the Ethereal people on the planet begins to turn to dust. Golden dust. The planet begins to terraform. All things return. Red cracks open. Energy flows through. Windstorms abound. Nothing remains. Malia runs. Enon notices this and flies down to her. She reaches out to reach him, but she can't with Junior, as the windstorms rage. "JUST TAKE JUNIOR!" "WHAT? NO WAY! I WON'T LEAVE YOU MALIA!" "LISTEN TO ME ENON! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH HOPE! MY TIME HAS COME! YOU AND JUNIOR, YOU ARE OUR FUTURE! NOW GO!" Enon takes him, tearfully, as Malia turns into golden dust, and is absorbed by the planet. "Rocky, now you will see." Narcis beams as he looks at his brother. Rocky looks on in horror at what is happening to his body, as his power is absorbed into the planet. Rocky falls down at the base of the center, looking up in utter sheer shock. A giant face forms on the side of Ether, as Narcis, becomes the ultimate evil. The planet is a massive He charges up a blast, and at once he fires out. A mass of planets are effected, and a people after people are destroyed. Mirra transforms the Quasar Chase Megazord and the rangers try to fight Ether, to no avail. The King's ships are destroyed en masse. Narcis sucks up the Megazord and the ships into his core. They fall into the core. Rocky tries to shoot at the spot that Narcis fused with the core of the planet, but his Chaser Magnums are ineffective. "Uh-oh" Rocky says It seems Narcis and the Family have won. But just then, Urond gets a sense. The Brain Shard tells him where to go... Debuts *Planet Narcis Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) *Star Log 41: INSANE! THE PLANET EATER! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase